


Movement of the Heart in Unexpected Directions

by lumateranlibrarian



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, The Black Emporium Exchange, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumateranlibrarian/pseuds/lumateranlibrarian
Summary: They find their similarities in the strangest places.





	Movement of the Heart in Unexpected Directions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninaunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaunn/gifts).



Every morning, with the sunrise (and the  _ sun, _ what an absurd concept that  _ somehow exists _ ), the two of them each have splitting migraines. They’re both too proud to let the humans see, but that doesn’t stop Aeducan from pulling Brosca aside one afternoon.

“While you’re scouting, pick up any elfroot you see. Alistair’s of the mind it’s a general cure-all. Or something like that. Bring it back and I’ll try to make a tea.”

Brosca squints at her, then shrugs, flicking her hair out of her eyes with a quick toss of her head. “Since when do you know how to make tea?”

Aeducan pinches the bridge of her nose. “Meet me halfway here.”

She’s already walking away. “Fine, whatever!”

Later that night, Brosca slips her a tightly-packed bundle of elfroot when no one is looking. It’s a skillful sleight-of-hand, and Aeducan wishes she had that kind of dexterity. She deliberately takes the third watch, and makes her first attempt at tea-brewing in the early morning before the others wake. 

It takes three different batches before the water doesn’t taste like piss. She tries not to look too triumphant when she motions for Brosca to come and try. She nearly crows in victory when, after a tentative sip, Brosca swallows the concoction down in three long dregs.

“Congratulations. You’re not dismal.”

She flips her middle finger, and Brosca cackles, striding away.

  
  
  


“The two of you are so  _ different,” _ Leliana laughs. She’s not trying to be unkind, but there’s a marked difference over the evening campfire as Brosca scarfs down her stew, fast and messy, sucking the savory droplets off the back of her fingers. She barely takes a breath from start to finish as she eats. Aeducan, meanwhile, is slow and measured as she sips straight from her bowl, holding conversation like she’s holding court.

Aeducan shoots Brosca a quick look, worried she’ll say something about Leliana not being too far off. She’s not said much about her old life, nor the circumstances of her exile. It hurts too much. One brother dead, the other stabbing her in the back. From the stories she’s heard the other Warden tell, Brosca and her sister were close and loving, even if they didn’t approve of the other’s career choices. Aeducan never thought she’d be envious of a duster, but there’s a first time for everything.

Brosca’s eyes meet hers. The woman's eyebrows quirk together, and she looks confused for a split-second. Not at what their bard is saying but… at Aeducan? She shakes her head, silently pleading, and Brosca’s face clears. Brosca smirks, but there’s something else behind her eyes. It almost looks like pity.

She makes no comment, and Aeducan changes the topic.  
  
  


 

In Redcliffe, the two of them sneak away after all is said and done. Not for any particular reason, but because Aeducan’s somehow made Brosca her unspoken lieutenant, even over Alistair, and she feels like she’s about to burst with frustration.

Brosca runs a hand through her hair.

“So. On a scale of one to ten, how much do you hate everything right now?”

“Walking. Corpses,” is all she says.

“No shit.  _ Fuck _ demons,” she declares fervently.

“Fuck this.”

“Fuck  _ that!” _

“Fuck me,” Aeducan groans. She rubs at her temples with the heels of her hands, trying to relieve the dull ache behind her eyes. She almost misses what Brosca says next.

“Maybe later, gorgeous.”

Her arms drop to her sides. “What?”

“... nothing, I should go check on, uh, Morrigan? I guess. Um... bye!”

Brosca sprints away from her, and Aeducan’s no less exhausted than she was a minute ago, but now she’s also got an incredulous half-smile on her face. 

_ Huh. _

**Author's Note:**

> The teen rating is for the #swears.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
